FMA couple meets Death Note couple
by GoldEyez67
Summary: Edward,Envy and Alphonse are trying to get to Central Command and some how end up in the Task Force room with Light and L. This story was betaed by my friend Shayna and also half written by her. We thought of this when we were watchin a movie in school.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own FMA, Death Note or Ouran High School Host Club.

Edward: Yo whats up Colonel Bastard.

L: Hello. Who is this "Colonel Bastard"? I am L, the world's greatest detective. And you are?

Edward: I'm Edward Elric the FullMetal Alchemist, and how the hell do I know your a detective?

L: Currently, there is a 8% chance of you being Kira. And if you do not believeme, jist ask Light-kun. (shows handcuff)

Light: Damnit, Ryuzaki, why do you always drag me into things? -_-'

L: Because there is a 65% chance of you being Kira.

Edward: Well I don't know who the hell Kira is but have you seen Envy?

Envy: I'm right here Chibi-san

Edward: AHH! HELP ME HE'S TRYING TO HUG ME TO DEATH!

L: (looks at Light) Light-kun? As Kira does it bother you that someone is taking your place?

Light: Shut the hell up, Ryuzaki. And how did a short blond kid and a palm tree thing get into the task force room?

Edward: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN DRAWN IN A MOLESCULE OF WATER.

Envy: Calm down Chibi-san he didn't say that. (hugging Ed)

Light: What the hell is this?

L: (takes out phone) Watari, please bring up some snakes for my guests and I.

Watari: Yes sir.

L: And candy. Lots of sugar.

Envy: And bring up some shrimp too.

Edward: I'm going to kill you Envy.

L: Your percentage of being Kira, blond one is now 20%.

Light: Stop with the percentages already!

L: Oh, you know I love you, Light-kun. (kisses light)

Envy: You know I love you too Chibi-san

Edward: I know. (kisses Envy)

Alphonse: Brother! (comes through door) Where are we? Whyis Envy here? And who are these people?

Light: And now a talking suit of armor is here! What the f*ck is this!

L: Light-kun, please watch your mouth.

Light: (mutters) Thats not what you said last night.

L: I am L. The worlds greatest detective.

Alphonse: This isn't Central Command?

L: I am sorry, this is the Task Force for the Kira case Headquarters.

Alphonse: Oh. I'll wait outside, brother.

Watari: Your food, Ryuzaki.

L: Thank you, Watari. ( shoves a spoon of icecream in mouth)

Envy: Here Chibi-san want some milk?

Edward: Not in a million years, Envy.

Envy: What if I let you drink it from my mouth.

Edward: Okay! ( Envy gives Ed the milk mouth to mouth)

Light: F*ck, this is disgusting.

L: But you had a different white substance in your mouth last night. (wink)

Light: (blushes red)

L: (turns to Ed) So what can I help you with?

Edward: We were looking for Central Command like my little brother said.

Envy: We need to see Colonel Bastard and give him his punishment from last week.

L: Oh,Okay. There is a police building about one block away.

Edward: Thanks. Have fun you two. (all three grinning)

Light: Finally, they're gone! (shoves L on couch) This is payback from last night.

L: Are you angry because I topped you?

Light: ...Maybe...


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own FMA, or Death Note, but if I did you would die from a yaoi overload.

Sorry I didn't put up the second chapter in like three years, but I lost the paper that me and my friend wrote it on and I just found it. Now on with the show.

Edward: What's up Colonel Bastard!

Roy: Fine, thanks, "Just as the door open"

Light: (to L) Where the hell are you? What the f*ck did you do, Ryuzaki?

L: I did nothing wrong, Light-kun. Kira would blame others when things go wrong. Percentage up 3%. (to everyone else) Hello.

Edward: How the hell did you get in here?

L: That's what we're not sure of. Do you have any candy?

Light: This sucks.

Envy: No we don't. Why?

L: Sugar increases my power of deduction by 80%. Wait, I found some in my pocket!

Light: Seriously?

L: Yes!

Light: So you found random candy in your pocket. And ate it?

L: Yep, Okay. Now that I've had sugar, I've deduced that there is a portal from where we arrived and where we left.

Envy: You just figured that out?

Edward: Yeah, we figured that out last week.

Envy: Also what where you guys doing after we left, we heared some weird sounds when we left.

Light: (blush)

L: We were... having a discussion. Anyway, did you guys give Roy his "punishment".

Ed: (blush)

Envy: I gotta go. See you later, O'Chibi-san. (kisses Ed)

Edward: Bye, Envy. (feels lips)

Roy: They did, and I still can't walk, damn . I'm gonna go too. Try not to be late tomorrow, FullMetal.

Light: So now it's just the three of us?

Edward: Yeah... you're not gonna rape me, right?

Light: Depends, do you like chocolate?

Edward: ... yes

L: Let the rape begin!

Edward: Oh shit! ( tries to run away as L takes out a bottle of chocolate sauce. He is then tied up by Light and is raped.)

And that's all everybody, I hoped you all liked and go easy on us we were only in the 8th grade when we wrote this.

Bye-Bye!


	3. Important

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
